hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Uniform Guide: Belarus
This is a listing of outfits worn by Belarus in Hetalia: Axis Powers. Changes made to them in other adaptations, such as the anime, are noted where applicable. As A Child Belarus is shown as a small child in Russia's flashback in Russia's Big And Little Sisters. In her youth, she wore a long blue dress, which is tattered due to the rough times she and her siblings were going through. She also wore a white bow in her hair. An earlier draft of young Belarus shows that her hair was much shorter and raggedy while her bow was tattered. First Appearance When Belarus made her debut in the strip Meeting Of The World, she wore a long-sleeved black dress with white collar and cuffs, a matching black bow around her neck, and a bow in her hair. Her hair was also drawn somewhat shorter and colored light brown (along with her eyes). In the anime, her dress was slightly changed, and a waist apron was added (to resemble her blue dress); also, her bows were changed to navy blue. She appeared with this color scheme again in Episode 37 before her clothing colors were corrected. Belarus was also shown from behind in Fly, Canada-san, Fly!; in addition to her hair being shorter, she appeared to be wearing a full apron with her dress. Military Uniform (Soviet Union) Though she has yet to wear it in a strip, a sketch shows that Belarus's military uniform includes a deep-green jacket with black collar and cuffs and a matching, long skirt. She wears tall black boots, black gloves, and a black bow; she has a shoulder strap attached to her belt (which is slung over her right shoulder). Common Clothes (Dress) Belarus is usually depicted in a deep blue dress with long sleeves, white cuffs and collar, and white apron worn over the waist. The apron has a black-and-white striped waistband and back bow, while her skirt is shown to have bows at the bottom. She wears a navy bow around the collar of the dress, and a white bow on her head. In some sketches, the bow is attached to a headband (while an early draft for Belarus showed her wearing a plain headband). Black tights (they sometimes appear gray) and "Mary Jane" shoes complete her outfit. Gakuen Hetalia In a concept sketch, Belarus wears a long sweater and skirt along with a dress shirt and tie beneath the sweater. She also wears black knee-high stockings, loafers, and a dark hairbow. Her sweater bears the World Academy W crest. Gallery These are all the outfits that Belarus has worn. Please note that this list is incomplete. Please click for larger viewing. Image:Belarus firstapp.jpg|Belarus' original color appearance from volume 1. Image:Belarus uniform.png|Belarus in Soviet-era uniform, from a sketch by Himaruya. Image:Belarus new.png|Belarus in her iconic blue dress. Image:Chibi Belarus.PNG|A "chibi" look at the dress, lacking its skirt bows. Image:Belarus Gakuen.png|Belarus in school uniform, from the Gakuen Hetalia universe. Image:Belarus Anime Design.png|Anime design of Belarus. Image:Gakuen Belarus.PNG|Belarus' Gakuen clothing. Chibi Russia, Belarus and Ukraine.png|Belarus when she was younger with her borther and sister. ~Soviet siblings~.jpg Sisters.jpg Halloween 3.jpg Belarus and japan.jpg Images jr.jpg Belarus's_halloween_costume.png|Belarus's Halloween costume. Category:Fanon Category:Uniform Guide